


Alex’s Birthday s Surprise

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene gives Alex a nice birthday surprise since she gave him one on his birthday sequel to Gene birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex’s Birthday s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warning cold drink or shower will be need after reading this story

Gene was in his and Alex room waiting for her to come home from shopping with Annie Maya and Shaz. Gene had the room and house set up with everything he need for the surprise he had plan for Alex when she came home. A few minutes later he heard her car pull into the drive way. He looked out the window and seen her get out of her car and walk to the front door. Alex walked to her front door and slips the key in and opens the door.   
Inside, she found the lights were low she sat her shopping bags and her handbag down. She found a rose on the shelf next to the door, with a note attached. After she had come out of her coma the sight of roses had scared as in her coma dream they meant something scary. But Gene had told that there was nothing to be scared of that he would hurt anyone who would try and hurt her and their kids. 'A pretty rose for the most beautiful tart in the world,' she read, a broad, happy smile forming on her lips.   
"Gene," she called, but received no answer. "Gene?"  
As she entered the living room, she saw a lit candle on the tea table, with a rose beside it. Attached to the rose was another note. 'I have several surprises for you, my bolly. Look on the stereo next.'   
"What is he up to?" she wondered aloud. 

Atop the stereo was another rose and note. She picked up the note and read it. 'My bolly adorned with beautiful brown hair like your eyes that I love to look into as we make love and your hair that I love to see spread out on the pillow at night.' With a smile, she put the note down, and then took her hair out of it the new clips that Molly got her that day, letting her hair down to her shoulders.   
"He should like this," she said to herself.  
By the door wall, she found still another rose, this one attached to a small box. She picked them up and read the note. 'A gift for my bolly, as a reminder of where she came from in life. Opening the box, she found a necklace with heart that said Alex Price Hunt the woman born with a silver spoon in her mouth. And her heart filled with gold.   
"It's lovely," she exclaimed softly. She then put it on and fastened the clasp. 

Behind the sofa, she found one more rose. 'My bolly, you hold my heart and my soul, and I give them to you freely. Our love has survived many things over the last few years, but we have overcome them without unbreakable love we have for each other.' She smiles as read the word unbreakable word that she knew describe them good. She pulled off her top, setting it on the back of the sofa. She then slipped off her skirt, setting it next to her top. Bending down, she pulled off her stocking, leaving them on the floor.   
Moving upstairs and toward the bedroom, she found a larger box sitting by the door, with still another rose on it, but no note. As she picked it up, she found this rose smelled like his aftershave and his man stink. She touched the rose to her lips, as she inhaled the fragrance of him and the rose.   
Opening the box, she found it contained a filmy red nightgown with lace trim. As she held it up to herself, she could see it was only just long enough. With a smile, she hurriedly slipped off her bra and her panties, and then pulled on the gown. It proved to be virtually see-through, but she didn't mind, knowing that only Gene would be seeing her in it, and that she wouldn't be wearing it for very long. She was glad that the kids were gone that night for she knew her and Gene would be making a lot of noise.  
A warm energy was spreading through her, and she was certain that she was sweating a little at the thought of that night. She sniffed at the rose once more, and then brushed it across her lips, smelling more of his man stink. With it came a spreading warm wetness within her, growing still more intense. Her nipples swelled up to firm points, pressing against the light fabric of her gown and becoming highly sensitive. She reached for the door handle and began to open it.   
"Gene?" she called. 

The bedroom lights were off and the curtains were closed. She could make out his form, standing there in his cow boy hat poncho and boots. Stepping into the room, she closed the door. As she did so, he turned around. She could now see clearly that he was wearing his hat poncho, boots and nothing else as she could see his hard cock poking out from under the poncho. 

"Oh, Gene," she sighed, her own arousal growing still stronger. 

"Do you like it, my sexy bolly?" he asked. 

"Oh yes, my manic lion," she said, moving toward him.   
"Do you even need to ask?" 

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, feeling his manhood throbbing with arousal as she molded her beautiful body to his own. His hands slid down over her back, with one lifting her gown and taking hold of her bottom. She moaned happily as their tongues continued to slowly dance. Her blood was rising to full boil as she held him close. After a brief pause for breath, she kissed him again, running her hands over his back. She softly gyrated her hips, rubbing her body across his swollen member. 

"Alex," he groaned, swept with pleasure. 

She slides her hands up over his chest, unfastening his poncho at his sides and pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the floor. He had pushed his hat off as she was unfastening the poncho. Now wearing only his boots, he took hold of her gown and pulled it up. She quickly grasped it as well, helping him to pull it off, and tossing it aside. 

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. 

He drew her toward the bed, quickly laying her down. Kicking his boots off him knelt down and spread her legs, kissing the insides of her thighs. She gasped with joy as he moved closer. He brushed his tongue over her nether lips, already wet with her love honey. Her taste seemed even sweeter than previously, fueling his arousal. He plunged his tongue through her lips and into her womanhood, sucking down her honey like a man possessed with an intense thirst. 

"Oh, yes! Oh, gods!" she cried. 

Her entire body shook with pleasure as he hungrily licked and sucked her opening. His tongue probed deep inside her, pulling back to stroke her lips. She gasped as the fire within her grew still more intense. Suddenly, his tongue brushed across her jewel, sending a powerful shock through her nerves. Even as she cried out and her body shook, he caressed her hyper-sensitive pleasure point again and again. 

He paused for a breath, then slid his tongue back into her once more, and pressed his mouth around her opening. Her gasps and cries rang in his ears even as her taste and aroma filled his other senses. He brushed his tongue over her jewel once more, feeling her going still higher. Still more of her honey flowed from her as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. 

"Gene! Oh, yes! Oh! Oh, gods! Yes! Oh! Oh, yes!" she cried, as fire swept through her entire body. 

She ran one of her hands through his hair as he continued to press himself between her widely spread legs and his tongue mercilessly assaulted her jewel. Her entire body shook uncontrollably as her gasps and cries grew more desperate. She groaned with loss as he pulled away from her pleasure point. His tongue swept along the outer edges of her nether lips, before plunging deep into her to caress the sides of her channel. 

"Oh, please! Gene! Please!" she gasped. 

His tongue returned to her jewel, and in only moments sent her soaring to a fantastic orgasm. 

"OOOOHHHH, YYYEEEESSSSS!!" she cried, in purest ecstasy. 

He gulped down the flood that poured from her, and then slowly and gently licked her clean.   
She gazed at him hungrily as he moved up over her and pressed his lips to hers, their tongues sweeping together passionately. They separated and she moved around and up on the bed, laying her head on the pillow. He moved with her, lowering himself between her spread legs. She immediately embraced him tightly. 

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. 

"Alex," he whispered. 

He kissed her once more, even as the engorged tip of his throbbing member found her nether lips. They broke their kiss and, with a smile, he looked down into her large blue eyes, shining with purest love and overwhelming passion. He slid his tip just inside her opening and very gently rocked back and forth, feeling her nether lips stroking the edge of his tip. As he continued to look into her eyes, adding her passion to his own, he groaned and pushed himself forward. 

She moaned with delight as his mass spread her so wide, sliding deep into her womanhood, and filling her up so exquisitely. Holding him firmly with her arms, legs, and inner muscles, she felt an exquisite happiness being made one with the man who she felt her soul mate and eternal lover because when she was in coma he was there with her. Their conjoined bodies fell into a slow, sensuous pace, driving his throbbing member into her again and again with deep, powerful thrusts. He looked into the face of his bolly as she gasped in passion, his own heart swelling with love and joy. This woman was everything to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. 

"Alex, I love you. So much," he whispered. 

"Oh, Gene... I love you... forever and ever," she sighed in reply. 

His every movement within her was flooding her body with intense pleasure, sweeping her ever higher into realms of purest ecstasy, even as the combined warmth of love and passion filled her being. She pulled her legs up higher as he moved, allowing his thrust to push deeper into her. 

"Oh, gods!" she gasped. "Oh, yes! Oh! Gene! So good" 

Her hands swept over his back and his bottom as they continued to move. Her hips rose to meet his next thrust, bringing another groan from her as she was flooded with intense pleasure. He braced his hands, and then pulled himself back, nearly sliding all the way out of her. Even as she clung to him and gasped with desperation, he plunged himself forward, burying his manhood to the hilt within her. 

"Oh, yes!" she cried. 

He rocked himself back to repeat the move, gasping with pleasure as he thrust into her once more. 

"Oh, gods Gene Oh, yes!" she cried, as he continued his strong, powerful thrusts.   
"Oh! So good! Oh! Oh! Yes! Oh, yes! GENE!!" 

Her body locked up in the intense, overwhelming euphoria of climax, with her inner muscles clamping down fiercely on his bulging warm mass within her. He rained soft kisses on her cheeks and lips, reveling in the feel of their magnificent coupling. Finally, he began to move once more, bringing a soft, passionate groan from her. Her inner muscles still held him tightly, constricting his swollen member and setting his nerves on fire as he moved. She simply looked up at him, their eyes and their link saying far, far more than words could ever express. His slow steady motions were already turning the passion within her into a raging inferno. 

"Oh... Gene!" she gasped. "Oh, yes! Oh, gods" 

"Alex," he groaned, plunging deep into her once more. 

Passion swelled still more powerfully within him, driving him still faster as he sought to give them both release. He brushed his lips over hers, and then gasped for breath. His member was throbbing wildly within her, feeling like he was about to explode. Each thrust seemed to come faster and be more powerful. 

"Oh, gods!" she cried. 

She could feel the intensity of his passion as well as her own. Even as his next motion took her breath away, she clung to him tightly. His member seemed to be swelling still larger within her, driving her crazy with need for release. Fiery passion flooded through her. Again and again, he drove into her as they gasped, all self-control lost in the throes of intense sexual frenzy. The spasm of climax began to seize him, locking up his entire body even as his member swelled still larger and extended deeper within her. She gasped with delight. He struggled to rock back, and then pushed his madly pulsing shaft into her. At the height of his thrust, her own body soared to orgasm even as he poured himself into her in a powerful surge. 

"OOOOHHHH, YYYEEESSSS!" she cried in pure ecstasy. 

"ALEX!" he groaned. 

Slowly, as they gasped for breath, the climactic spasms passed and they went limp, still holding each other tightly. Each could sense the deep, warm, primal happiness in the other as the two lovers lay together. 

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. "I love you so much." 

"I love you, Alex," he replied softly. 

After several minutes, he carefully slipped himself out of her, lying down beside her. She immediately snuggled against him, kissing his cheek. 

"This was a wonderful birthday surprise, Gene," she said. 

He smiled. "It's not complete yet, my love." 

"There's more?" 

"Yes. I have reservations for dinner," he said. "And then, that one band you like is playing at that dance club in town." 

"I know I saw the ad online about it and I can’t wait to see them," she said. 

After a quick shower, they returned to the bedroom, and got ready to go out to dinner and then the club. They return home a few hours later after having had a wonderful dinner. Then dancing and listing to the music at the club. As they had dance at the club they could not help but want each other again. Once inside their home they went up stairs and they kissed yet again, hungrily and desperately. As they struggled toward the door they open the door and they moved into the room clinging to each other and moved beside their bed. 

"Oh, Gene," she sighed, reaching down to open his belt.

Their clothes came off fast as they worked together to remove them, leaving them both completely naked. 

"Alex," he groaned as he pressed himself against her. 

As his manhood throbbed at contact with her bare flesh, he moved her back and they tumbled onto the bed. One look at the overwhelming sexual hunger blazing in her eyes and all control was lost. He felt her arms and legs embracing him tightly, and heard her soft moans of passion. In an instant, the tip of his bulging member was at her opening, and with a soft groan he pushed forward, plunging himself blissfully into the depths of her warm, wet embrace. 

"Oh, yes," she sighed in utter delight as his throbbing mass filled her up. 

As their bodies fell into a fast, driving pace, he felt an exquisite, primal happiness flood through him, knowing he was conjoined with his soul mate, sharing the deepest intimacy and pleasure with her. He brushed his lips over hers, letting his love speak directly to her through their link.   
Her heart was as warm as her desire, feeling the full power of his love, and responding with her own. Intense pleasure blazed through her as his shaft plunged in and out, in and out. Her inner muscles tightened around him with each thrust, struggling to hold him deep inside her. 

He struggled to regain some measure of control, not wanting to peak too soon. With their next motion, he pulled back almost all the way, and then drove himself deep into her, leaving her gasping in delight. He repeated the move, attempting to slow their pace, while still fighting with his own raw lust. She pressed her hands firmly into his bottom as he moved, while pushing up through her hips to meet his next thrust. Her entire body shook as his shaft plunged deep into her. 

"Oh, gods!" she gasped. "Oh, yes! Oh, Gene... Oh, yes! Oh! Gene!" 

He showered her lips and cheeks with soft kisses as their bodies continued to thrust and plunge as one. The fire within him had mellowed, changing from an intense, consuming blaze to slow and steady warmth. Within her embrace he felt at peace, sharing himself with her as the fates had intended. She sighed with delight as an exquisite happiness filled the entirety of her being. Holding him tightly, she felt his shaft throbbing within her as they were joined as one. Their every motion swept her higher and higher, flooding her with raw ecstasy. 

"Oh, yes! Oh! Gene! Oh, gods! OH! OOOOHHHH, YYYEEESSSS!!" she cried, soaring to the euphoric bliss of orgasm. 

He held himself still as the spasm swept through her, then thrust forward once more, bringing a low groan from her. Her hands stroked over his back as he resumed his fast pace within her. Passion swelled still brighter in both of them. 

"Oh, Gene," she gasped. 

Pushing into her again and again, he felt his hunger growing still more intense, driving him on with ever greater desperation. Even as he pushed still faster and harder, he felt energy surging through him. As they kissed, she felt energy within herself. His shaft drove deep into her womanhood yet again, flooding her body with intense pleasure. Again and again she felt his warm mass shift within her. 

"Alex," he groaned. 

"Oh, gods Oh, yes!" she gasped. 

His whole body moved with their next thrust, while her hips rose to meet him, driving his manhood so wonderfully, beautifully deep within her. One hand ran though his hair as she looked up at his face, again realizing how incredibly handsome he was, and just how much, totally beyond human measure, she loved him. He kissed her again, feeling her love, just as strong as his own for her. With their next motion, he felt his shaft quivering wildly within her, while the rest of his body began to tremble. One more thrust, and an intense spasm developed within him. 

She gasped wordlessly as she recognized the swelling and extending of his member within her while his body locked up. She clamped tightly on his shaft as it throbbed inside her, rocking back, then plunging into her. She cried his name as all awareness faded except for the intense waves of ecstasy consuming her in climax, even as his seed poured irresistibly into her womanhood, and raw energy was exchanged between them. They lay there, remaining intimately connected, and not moving for some time. Finally, he slipped back. Finding her brooch beside them, he moved it to the night table, and then pulled the blanket up over them. 

"Gene," she whispered, snuggling close to him. "That was incredible." 

"You are incredible, bolly," he said. 

"This has been just a fantastic evening," she said. "You make me so happy." 

"As happy as you make me," he said. 

"Thank you for all of this, Gene." 

"You're most welcome, Alex," he said. "You are everything to me." 

She nodded, laying her head on his chest. "This was so perfect.

“I know," he agreed. 

"Am so happy we are together," she sighed, as sleep began to overcome her. 

He held her in his arms, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.  
The end


End file.
